


July 21st - Mutual Pining

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DEArtfest, M/M, Mutual Pining, This ship has my heart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: This one was fun and it was good to get inside of the minds of the Reed900 ship. Bold text is Gavin's inner thoughts, italics are Nines'.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	July 21st - Mutual Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun and it was good to get inside of the minds of the Reed900 ship. Bold text is Gavin's inner thoughts, italics are Nines'.

“You know he likes you, right Gavin?”  
“Yeah right T….”

“You know he likes you, right Nines?”  
“As a friend perhaps… but nothing more Chris…”

The detective duo had both confided in their best friends about their romantic situations but neither of them believed it when they were told that the other loved them. It just felt like too much of a fantasy. Neither of them were going to accept it until they were forced to; who knew how long that would take…

It was another normal morning at the DPD and as always, Gavin was at his desk first. Not because Nines was late or had better things to do, but that he was making Gavin his daily coffee that actually allowed him to function. Nines loved doing this for Gavin. It made him feel like he was doing something to help Gavin in a way that not many other people would or could help. Gavin loved Nines doing this for him because it created this connection that Gavin couldn’t explain.

“Coffee with creamer and 2 sugars at 105 degrees, as you like it.” Nines stated, placing it down onto Gavin’s desk from behind him.  
“Thanks Tin Can.” Gavin said as he reached for the cup without even looking at it. He should’ve looked because he had reached too soon. He felt his hand grab the cold synth skin of his partner that was still on his coffee cup. They both quickly recoiled and Gavin turned a bright red whilst Nines’ LED flickered into it’s yellow mode for just a few seconds. Their hands had touched…

 _It meant nothing. He simply didn’t look where his hand was going. I didn’t retract my hand soon enough. It was my fault and I’ve made things awkward._ Nines thought to himself.  
**Why didn’t I look where my fucking hand was going. Now I’ve made things really fucking awkward…. Good going Reed…**

A few hours passed as they both worked in what was essentially silence. They both had paperwork to get on with so the normal cooperation they would normally have for cases wasn’t entirely needed today so they both worked quietly, wondering what the other was thinking.  
_Why isn’t he talking to me… Have I upset him? Was his coffee not correct?_  
**Have I seriously already fucked up today… It’s been like 3 hours. No wonder he doesn’t want to talk to me…**

“Hey Gavin!” Tina called from the other side of the office, stirring both the detectives out of their self-deprecating mind palaces, “Can I talk to you in the break room?”  
“Oh…. um.. Sure thing.” Gavin replied. Quickly he pushed himself away from his desk, grabbed his coffee and made his way over toward Tina and the break room.  
_So he does like his coffee?_  
In the break room, Tina was already sitting at one of the tables with a sly grin on her face.  
“What have you done this time T?” Gavin asked as he slumped down into a chair opposite her.  
“I haven’t done anything! But I do have gossip.”  
“Ok, hit me.”  
“Well, a little birdy told me that Nines genuinely likes you.”  
“T we’ve talked about this, why on earth would a guy like him ever like a guy like me, hmm?”  
“I dunno but… ok he’s gonna kill me but oh well… Chris said he’s been talking to Nines in the same way that I’ve been talking to you. You’re just gonna have to take my word on this when I say that he likes you Gavin. More than just a partner.”  
“Yeah sure.. Whatever.” Gavin growled before standing up and leaving the break room.  
**I’m not good enough for him**

When Gavin returned to their desks, Nines was looking intensely at a file on his screen.  
“Hey Gavin, we got a new case and it looks kinda rough…”  
“What are we talking about?”  
“A human and an android dead, three humans and two androids injured and so far, no victims have any information. This guy was quick and was well hidden. Crime scene is 20 minutes away.”  
“Let’s get going then.”  
The drive to the crime scene was deafeningly silent and the crime scene was all business. They hadn’t found all they needed by the end of the day so Gavin got his shit together and asked Nines something he never thought he would ask.  
“Hey Tin Can, how about you come over to mine tonight. We can review files, work out what might be going on.”  
_Go to Gavin’s apartment… at night… with no one else… jeez what am I doing…_  
“That sounds like an excellent idea Detective Reed.”  
“Please just call me Gavin.”

The first hour at Gavin’s was very awkward but it was all business.  
“This guy hid his tracks well, I can’t find anything on them…” Gavin said as he rubbed his face and tried to stay focused. He was losing hope. Nines continued to scan through the files on the pad in front of him. He was missing something…  
“We’ll find something Gavin, he can’t have wiped every trace out there.”  
Gavin got up from the single chair and moved onto the stiff but welcoming couch where Nines was sitting. Tired and irritated, he leaned over Nines’ shoulder to see if he could find anything that Nines couldn’t, forgetting the premise of personal space. The LED on Nines’ head that Gavin was currently unable to see glowed that bright yellow it always did when Gavin relaxed around him. _Well, this is closer than normal… He’s just looking at the case file Nines. It means nothing…_  
“Fuck this…” Gavin growled. He was frustrated at himself, his situation and this case.  
“Don’t worry Gavin… We’ll figure something out.” Nines placed a reassuring hand on Gavin’s thigh. **Oh fuck he’s touching me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck**  
This day had contained a lot of firsts, including the first of a blossoming relationship.


End file.
